Hidden Qualities
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: Miku is a rude 15 year old girl who hangs in a gang that doesn't like of music and is against cuteness. This is bad for Miku, as she may act tough and mean on the outside, but she sings in a Maid cafe! One day, a person who Miku hates hears her singing and decides that she should join their group. Will she take the opportunity or follow her gang?


_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of the vocaloids or their songs! :3**_

_**Note: **__**I hope you like my idea of making Hachune Miku and Hatsune Mikuo Miku's siblings! I must warn you that this fic is really OOC! :(**_

_**Hidden Qualities**_

"Miku-Chan! It's time for school!" A voice called from downstairs. It was a Thursday morning, and Miku was still sleeping, even though it was 8:00 in the morning!

Hearing the voice of her brother, Miku lazily lifted up her head and peered at the time on her leek-shaped alarm clock. "Kyaa!" Miku screamed, worried by how late she was for school and leapt out of her sparkly blue bed, her teal hair swinging around crazily as she got ready for school. As she rushed to the bathroom, her little sister, Hachune squealed, "Hi~, Onee-Chan!~" in an overly excitable tone of voice.

"Hi, Hachune-Chi! How are you doing?" Miku bent down to pat her little sister's head.

"I'm okay~!" Hachune sing-songed as she skipped down the stairs. "Good luck with school today~!"

Miku smiled after her little sister as she watched her go. She stood there for a couple of minutes until she realized that she was wasting her time. _'What am I doing? I need to get to school already!' _She panicked, as the last thing she wanted was to get a two-hour detention with her sensei!

After she was dressed, Miku hurriedly packed her bag and sprinted down her cream carpet stairs, making sure to grab a slice of toast on her way out. While this was happening, Mikuo and Hachune watched their sister in awe and amazement, gasping at her speed and elegance.

"Wait up, Miku-Chan! Don't forget your bento box!" Mikuo screamed at his crazy sister while waving the turquoise and blue striped bento box in the air just as she rushed through the front door of their house, slamming it crazily behind her.

"You're too late, Nii-San! Onee-Chan just went out the door…" Hachune smiled at her big brother happily. "Now let's go to school!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Mikuo sighed in exasperation. It was hard living with two sisters. _'One of them is a total diva and the other one's extremely gifted…' _Mikuo smiled at that thought. Even though his sisters may be hard work, he loved them and wished them luck for the future.

Hachune frowned at her older brother, whose face was showing a wide range of different emotions that varied from anger to happiness. Irritated, she stepped on his foot causing poor Mikuo to scream!

"What the hell was that for?" He squeaked weakly as Hachune gave him a deadly glare.

"Stop daydreaming, you baka! Let's go already!"

"…"

Mikuo then decided to take back all of the positive thoughts he just had. His sisters were always going to annoy him, and nothing could change that.

Miku sprinted down the road, her glittery turquoise bag gleaming in the sunlight and her hair ribbons trailing behind her. "I've gotta run faster! The school gates close in one minute!" She thought aloud, while having a look at her leek-cased smartphone. Slipping it back in her pocket, she turned a corner so fast that a dust cloud was left in her wake. Then the school gates finally appeared in her eyes, making her slow down her pace a bit, her eyes glimmering with determination. _'It looks like I made it!'_ Her inner self squealed happily, as she stepped closer and closer towards the gates…

…Until some unlucky guy has the nerve to accidently crash into her.

"What the heck was that for, you dipshit?" Miku swore, angry at the guy who knocked her over. She was on the floor, her uniform matted and dirty from the accident.

"Shut up you idiot! You've pissed me off now that you've dropped my ice-cream!" The boy snapped back angrily, his face contorted into a rather large frown.

Lying in between the two was a large mint ice cream. It had left a huge splatter on the gray pavement and the ants were already there, lapping it up.

'_Well…if that's ice-cream I'm seeing, then I must've bumped into that pansy, Kaito.'_ Miku stared up at the blue haired boy, which proved her suspicions right. It was Kaito, except he wasn't exactly behaving like his usually happy self.

"Maybe that's because you dropped my ice cream!" He yelled, as if he was reading her mind. Then again, Miku was an open book!

Miku ignored the boy and got up, dusting off her skirt. "Whatever." She spoke in a monotone voice as she strolled to the gate. When she finally reached it, an anime vein appeared on her head, as it had already closed!

"What?!" She screamed angrily. This was definitely a bad start to her day!

**I hope you enjoyed my prologue chapter! I apologize for the shortness of it and will update it soon! I hope their OOCness isn't too overboard, so I will do more Vocaloid research!**


End file.
